A Time For Hope
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Jyn Erso died on Scarif after stealing the Death Star plans. But what will happen if she wakes up in the same cell as Princess Leia in 'A New Hope' and get's rescued with her? How will she figure out how she survived and what adventures await her during her second chance? Read and find out! Future paring with Jyn and Luke.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back with another story and it's going on my laundry list stories I need to finish. But I have ideas and love to share them. As you could tell, I'm a huge Star Wars and Doctor Who fan and most of my stories revolve around them. I saw Rogue One and it was great, even though the main character's died, at least they died fighting for what they believed in and stole the Death Star plans. Also a couple of days ago, Carrie Fisher was rushed to the hospital because of a Heart Attack, let's all pray she pulls through and makes a speedy recovery.**

 **Now, I had a thought about this today and I wrote it down and liked it. It's basically a what if scenario in which Jyn somehow survives Scarif and somehow ends up with Leia and the others during A New Hope. And possibly falling for a certain someone.** **I hope you guys like it and give me feedback as well.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jyn Erso saw the bright light coming over the horizon where the Death Star had fired, and the soon approaching blast coming towards them. The Empires attempt was futile because the plans had already been sent to one the Alliance's ships up in space. And would soon be sent to Alliance Command to find the weakness so they can destroy the super-weapon. Unfortunately for them, they wouldn't be able to escape. She had hoped Bodhi would come with the ship soon and get them out of here, but when she was on the tower, she thought she saw a ship explode somewhere near where they landed and knew he died. But at least he survived long enough to bring down the shield.

She and Cassian held on to each other as they waited for the blast to consume them and they would be one with the Force. Maybe they would see Saw, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi and also maybe K-2SO but she wasn't sure he counted. But he had grown on her and was thankful for his help and hoped to see him soon. As the blast wave got closer, she thought back to the events that happened for the past couple of days, who knew she would be from a prisoner to a rebel soldier in the Alliance. At least she died for something that would bring peace to the Galaxy and be a force for good.

She closed her eyes as both she and Cassian were enveloped in the blast wave.

The first thing she felt was she was lying down on something that wasn't sand. Wait, were you supposed to feel when your dead? The surface felt like metal and she thought she heard someone calling for her. Maybe it was her mother and father who were calling for her, welcoming her into the afterlife, or how Chirrut would say 'welcome you to being One with the Force'.

But this voice sounded younger and female. It wasn't her mother, because she sounded a lot different from her memories of her.

"Miss? Miss, are you ok?" The voice said.

She finally opened her eyes and let out a groan, due to her eyesight being blurry, and her head was slightly pounding. Her head then soon stopped pounding, and her vision finally cleared to see a young woman, who seemed 19 or something. She was wearing white robes pr dress, and she had long brown hair, she guessed by how some were made into buns on the side of her head and she had a concerned and confused look. She got up and she placed her hand on the wall to support herself, she looked around see she was some type of cell of some sort.

Great, back to prison.

"Are you an angel?" She finally managed to say to the woman.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"I must be dead if the first person or being I see is an Angel. I was hoping for my parents."

"Ok… you're not dead and we're both alive. It's that or you were hitting on me but I'm sorry, I don't like women like that." She said, trying to let her down gently.

Jyn had a few seconds to think and had come up with a couple of scenarios. She was a) Not dead and probably was on an Alliance Ship, and had accidently flirted with a Doctor or nurse. b) She was making something up in her final moments. c) She had gone insane and the entirety of the events that had happened was all her mind. And she was still in the Imperial Labor Camp on Wobani.

She had to make sure just in case.

"What happened to the Death Star plans after Scarif?"

The woman looked surprised, then she narrowed her eyes and said in a distrustful tone," Why? If this is another ploy to get information about where the Alliance base is and what happened to the plans, then you're out of luck. Who sent you? Was it Tarkin or Vader?"

Jyn rolled her eyes and said," No, because I was part of the team that successfully stole the plans. And I'm assuming the Alliance already got it and are planning to destroy the Death Star with it. And do I look like I'm part of the Empire? Why would they go through the trouble dressing me like this, and placing me in a cell, when I'm supposed to be dead?"

The woman laughed dryly and said," The Empire can be crafty and I know for a fact that the ground team was wiped out when the Death Star blew up Scarif. Only a handful of ships made it to Hyperspace before Vader's ship came and blew up the rest and the ship I was on was one of them that got away, until we were ambushed above Tatooine. Also news flash, we're on the Death Star."

Jyn was about to argue more but she had to think for a second, because she and 'Miss Stubborn' would continue to argue. She said that the ground team had all died, which was true, considering the last thing she remembered was the Empire firing upon Scarif in an attempt to stop the Rebels from transmitting the Death Star plans. And she was hugging Cassian on the beach, waiting for their deaths. But how could she be here if she was dead? And how in all the Corellian Hells did she end up here?

Jyn rubbed her temples and said, "Ok, I know we just met and you it's pretty damn obvious you don't trust me. But, when did you notice I was here?"

The woman was about to retort but she went into thought for a second and Jyn waited.

"I was about to try to sleep little until I heard a thump and I didn't hear the doors open and I saw you on the floor. That means you aren't part of the Empire. But I won't believe you were part of the ground team on Scarif, barely anyone survived that."

Jyn felt her pocket's and sides and found her blaster in it's holster and said," I know we got on the wrong foot but we need to try to get out here. I'm Jyn Erso and you are?"

"Princess Leia Organa from… Wait Erso, does that mean you're the daughter-"

The sound of the door opening caught them and they turned to see a rather short Storm Trooper looking at them. Jyn un-holstered her blaster and aimed it at him.

The Trooper jumped a little, held his hands up and said, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold it! I'm on your side!"

"Oh really? Prove it." Jyn said, with a raised eyebrow.

The Trooper took off his helmet and Jyn found a man probably the same age as Leia with sun baked skin and blonde sandy hair. But Jyn had to admit, he was kinda cute, especially with his boyish features.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. We have your R2 Unit and Ben Kenobi is with us. We're here to rescue you."

"Ben Kenobi? Where's is he?" Leia asked surprised.

"C'mon, we gotta go." Luke said and then noticed Jyn.

"Uh, who's she?"

"A friend, let's go!" Leia said.

Luke shrugged and went off after her while Jyn sighed and ran after them.

What did she get herself into this time?


	2. Chapter 2

I **am really surprised by how much attention this has got for the past 24 hours and I thank you all. Second chapter is here and I hope you all had a good Christmas, and also any other holiday you celebrate. Also, I'm bringing in some familiar faces into this.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As soon as they ran outside, they were met with blaster fire from Stormtrooper's from across a hall. Jyn took in her surrounds and saw they were in a cell block, which confirmed they were in a cell earlier. And the three of them weren't alone, a couple of other people were firing back at the Stormtrooper's, which was probably the rest of the team Skywalker was a part of. There was two other men and a woman, the three of them were wearing Stormtrooper armor, but had a Mandalorian helmet near her, so it didn't take a genius to know she was a Mandalorian.

While one of the guys who was bald and sported a white beard. She realized he was an old clone from the Clone Wars. She remembered meeting a couple of them back when she was a kid. And she knew now that there weren't a lot of them left working for the Empire. But they were a couple of them who did back when she was in prison in Wobani.

While on the non-human side, there was a Lasat and a Wookie. Jyn now knew for a fact that they were Alliance members, because she knew Wookies didn't work with the Empire willingly. She knew because a couple of prisoners on Wobani were Wookies and it was well known that they were kept by the Empire as slaves. And also Lasat's were somewhat near extinction, because she had heard about how the Empire had nearly wiped them out. She met one named Gief who was part of Saw's group and told her what happened to Lasan. She felt sorry for him and she also knew there was nothing neither of them couldn't do. Last she saw of him was before she left Saw and assumed he was either dead or left sometime before she was at Saw's hideout on Jedha, due to her not seeing him.

Yep, this rescue was just getting better. She rather have a rescue like on Wobani but considering this time she was now on a battle station that had killed her and the people she felt proud to call her friends, or not.

She hoped she survived long enough this time to find her answer, and also to see this thing blow up.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" Luke said.

She, Luke and the others, with the exception of Leia, fired at the Stormtrooper's. And Jyn knew it didn't take an idiot to guess that was their only way out.

"Can't get out that way." The man said.

"Gee you think?" The Lasat said sarcastically.

"Stow it Zeb!" The woman said.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia said unimpressed.

The man turned and said," Maybe you'd like it back in your cell. You're Highness."

The man then noticed Jyn and said, "Who the hell is she?"

"Tell you later hotshot. Skyboy, is there any more escape routes?!" Jyn said and she thought she heard the Wookie laugh.

Luke and the man glared at her and Luke took out a communicator.

"3PO! 3PO! Do you copy? We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?!"

"You know! We only came to save princess over there. Not you!" The man said to Jyn.

"Well that makes me feel all warm inside!" Jyn sarcastically said and shot a Stormtrooper.

"What's that? I didn't copy!" Luke said.

 _"_ _I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted."_ A robotic voice said on the communicator.

Luke put away his comm and started to fire back.

"There isn't any other way out!" He said.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Hotshot said not sounding happy.

"That's good to hear Captain Solo, you hear that Sabine? He's was giving us a break!" The Clone joked.

"So not the time for jokes, Rex. You saw the cell block on the computer, what 3PO say was true?" Sabine said.

Rex gave her a grim look and said," Afraid so, and even if we can get to the Turbo-Lifts, they'll be waiting for us on all the stops."

Leia soon took the blaster from Luke's hand and blasted the small grate on the opposite wall, which narrowly missed hitting Han.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said.

"Somebody has to save our skins."

"No way am I going in there!" Zeb said.

"Well it's either that or stay with the Imperials." Jyn said.

Leia went down the chute first, then Luke, Jyn was about to go but she started having second thoughts. She felt someone push her and she yelped as she slid down. Rex smirked at his handiwork and then looked at Han.

"Waiting on you, Captain Solo." He said and went down.

Solo and the Wookie went over to the chute. The Wookie grunted his displeasure but his friend kicked him in and he went in next. Zeb and Sabine ran to the other side, but Sabine stopped and pulled something out.

She gave him one of her explosives and said, "Here's a little parting gift. It's all yours big guy." She said and went down.

Zeb smiled, activated the grenade, threw it at the Troopers, and went down the chute as it was about to explode.

Jyn slid down the shoot and was soon met with a splash. She resurfaced and spat out whatever was in her mouth and gagged. God's know what was down here and she didn't want to know. Leia, Luke, hotshot, the Wookie were down with the Wookie banging on a door. She was then splashed by the water when Rex came down and Jyn moved away, so she wouldn't get splashed by the stuff again. Which was a good thing, considering the girl named Sabine came down and splashed Rex. He gagged and wiped himself off. Jyn heard him mumble something about 'Remembering the days of crazy Skywalker plans'.

Jyn finally took a a good look at the Mandalorian. She looked to be in her late teens, and she had to admit, her hair looked creative. On the top was black with specks of blue with the end or mid length of her hair was almost like fire.

She something like an explosion coming from where they were before, and then a shout soon came from the chute. Zeb came down with a big splash and it seemed to get everyone minus the Wookie.

"Karabast! This is disgusting!" Zeb said in disgust.

"Well you thank her! What a wonderful smell you've discovered, you're Highness!" Han sarcastically said.

"Hey, Chewbacca, move." Zeb said.

Chewbacca moved and Zeb aimed his weapon and fired at the door. The shot ricocheted off the walls and everyone dove for cover until it disappeared.

"I already tried that! It's magnetically sealed!" Luke yelled in frustration.

Jyn gave the Lasat a pointed look and said," Put that thing away! I already died once today and I'm in no mood to deal with that again!"

Everyone gave her a confused look, but she waved it off.

Zeb had a grouchy look and said," I don't know how this could get worse."

Before she or anyone else could say anything, a loud and horrible moan of sorts came from the depths of the room. Everyone looked around and started to have frightened expressions.

"It's worse." Han said grimly.

Sabine hit Zeb over the head and said, "You just had to say that? Didn't you?"

"There's something alive in here." Luke said in a frantic tone.

"That's impossible." Jyn said, although she didn't believe herself.

"I agree with Miss Snarky." Han said.

"Going to ignore."

Luke turned a circle and looked around while everyone looked at him.

"Something just moved past my leg!"

His gaze darted around the room at a certain area and everyone saw what seemed to be a submerged tentacle moving.

"Look! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah." Rex muttered.

"Get out of the way!" Zeb said and went to the door with Chewie and they started to bang and attempted to open the door.

"I didn't." Han said.

Everyone soon started to back away and try to get to higher ground while looking at every inch of the floor. What they didn't see was a tentacle coming out of the water, and it then wrapped around Luke's leg and pulled him under the water. Jyn and the others sprang into action and went looking for Luke. She saw a metal rod and started to poke areas gently to see where he was while the others used their hands.

"Luke!" She called.

Soon enough, Luke surfaced but the tentacle was around his throat. He was thrashing around, trying to hit the thing while he tried to breath. Jyn motioned to Leia and she looked to see another pipe. Getting the idea, she grabbed it and they both held their pipes out to Luke.

"Grab hold of these!" Jyn ordered.

Luke tried to but he couldn't reach it and Jyn tried to come closer but she didn't want to risk falling in and get snagged by the creature.

"One of you! Blast it!" Luke managed to say.

"Where?" Han asked.

"Anywhere! Oh!"

Everyone who had a weapon started to fire around the water. Jyn threw the pipe at the water and held out her hand to Luke. He managed to grab hold of her hand and she felt a jolt of sorts but she brushed it off. Everyone stopped firing and Han shot one more time for good measure as everyone frantically looked around. She and him briefly smiled at each other. She had to admit he looked pretty cute with it. She then thought why she thought that.

But their looks soon turned to horror and fear as they were both about to be pulled down, but Leia and Zeb held on to her and she accidentally let go of Luke's hand. He went into the water again and everyone searched for him again. But he didn't come back up. Jyn stood there frozen and in shock, trying to process what happened. She was just holding his hand and gave him a smile that told him everything was ok but he got pulled down again. She didn't want to lose anyone again, even though she didn't know him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a metallic sound of sorts vibrated through the room.

Great, what now?

Before she could dwell on it, Luke stood up from the water, gasping for breath. Han and Rex went to him and patted him on the back as he coughed out the water.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared." Luke said as he coughed.

Another jarring sound echoed through the room. Which got everyone more on edge then they were before.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Han muttered.

Everyone stood completely still, waiting for something to happen. It came in the form of the walls beginning to move and the garbage started to come closer.

"The walls!" Sabine yelled.

Jyn looked around and saw a pole. She went to grab it and Leia got the idea. They picked it up and tried to brace it against the walls.

"What are you all waiting for?! An invitation!" Jyn yelled.

Everyone looked around to find something to brace the walls with while Zeb and Chewbacca helped Jyn and Leia.

"We could use a Jedi right now! I can't believe the old geezer didn't come with us!" Zeb said.

"If only Ezra or Kanan were here." Sabine said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

As the walls came closer, everyone soon had to move back, and things were starting to look cramped.

"Sabine! Try an explosive!" Zeb suggested.

"Are you nuts? We're too close!" She said.

"3PO! 3PO! Will you come in?" Luke yelled into his comm.

"One thing's for sure. We're going to be a lot thinner!" Han said.

The beams they put on the walls started to bend and everyone started to get closer. Luke's comm came to life.

 _"Are you there sir?_ " A voice said through it.

Luke immediately answered and said," 3PO?!"

 _"We've had some problems…"_

"Will you shut up and listen to me!?" Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" Luke frantically ordered.

"And make it snappy!" Jyn yelled into it.

The walls became incredibly close and everyone started to use their arms and legs. Jyn thought she would rather be back on Scarif than here, because on Scarif it would've been instant death instead of being painfully crushed. She didn't notice, but she held Luke's hand as she started thinking about her last moments and she closed her eyes.

A second later, she opened her eyes as she didn't feel anything. The walls had stopped moving and they all looked around to see they were alive.

Everyone soon started cheering and screaming for joy, as they dodged death. Rex and Sabine gave each other a high five, while Jyn also hearing him say 'I'm getting too old for this' , Leia and Han were hugging. Zeb and Chewie were high-fiving each other. Jyn herself started to laugh due to shock and happiness and she soon started to hug Luke, who gave one back.

 _"Listen to them! They're dying, Artoo and Chopper! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master!"_

"3PO, we're alright! We're alright, you did great! Hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number… where are we?" Luke said.

"326827." Han said as he checked the door.

A moment later, the door open with Zeb and Chewie the first one's out. Everyone started to head out. While Jyn silently thanked the droid who saved them.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, today, may Carrie Fisher Rest in Peace after dying, earlier today. She was a great actress and did a great job acting as Leia in Star Wars. She will be missed and hopefully be safe in Heaven, and one with the Force.**

 **Now, here's the third chapter and thanks to everyone who has liked this so far. Also, I hope you all check out my other stories that I have written on this sight as well.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Luck seemed to shine on them again, due to when everyone got out, there wasn't anyone patrolling the hallway. Jyn was used to getting dirty, considering being on the run didn't have the luxury, but it was entirely different when you get spend time in a trash compactor. She wiped off all the stuff she didn't want to know was on herself. The ones who were wearing the Stormtrooper armor had taken it off and wore their regular clothes. The only one to wear a helmet was Sabine.

"Now, if we could avoid any more female advice, we ought to get out of here." Han grumbled.

"Hey, you were the one who didn't want to help Leia. Also, we could've stolen your ship back on Tatooine and gone to Alderaan ourselves." Sabine said and poked his chest.

"Over my dead body." Han glared at her.

"That can be arranged." Zeb threatened and glared at him.

Chewbacca growled and barked at Zeb, which got raised eyebrow from Sabine and a chuckle from Han. Jyn didn't understand Wookie speak, but she could tell it wasn't good.

"What did he just say?" Zeb sneered.

Jyn got between them and gave them both a harsh glare and she felt a headache coming.

"Ok, we're stuck here together and we're going to work together. Because we're on a Battle station that has killed an unknown number of lives already and we also have an unknown number of Imperials on this ship and I hope not, Vader himself. We need to get out of here now."

"She's right, we need to get out of here and bring the plans to the Alliance. Jedha, Scarif… Alderaan can rest knowing this weapon is destroyed." Leia said.

"Fine, let's head back to the Falcon, hopefully the old fool disabled the Tractor Beam." Han said.

Jyn was about to ask who he was talking about, when Chewie began to growl and retreat from the hatch to the garbage room and everyone looks over to it.

"What's wrong with you?" Han asked.

"I think that." Zeb said backing away where Chewie was.

Han looked to where he was pointing and fired a shot at the tentacle of the monster that was looking for its next victim. The creature let out an inhuman whine or scream came from within and he closed the hatch with the Force.

"Jeez for a big guy, you are scaredy Loth-Cat ." Han said.

Leia walked over to Han and said," Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?"

Jyn smirked a little, the man was getting on her nerves and Leia seemed to hold her own very well. She was beginning to like her.

Han looked stunned and then glared at her and said," Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!"

"It's a wonder you're still alive." She said sarcastically and then looked at Chewie. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

"She wasn't like this when we first met her." Zeb said to Sabine, thinking back to their first meeting on Lothal.

Leia gave Zeb a slight sympathetic look and said," Well, it's been a long day. And I just want to take this Station down."

Leia starts walking off and Jyn suppressed a snort.

"No reward is worth this." Han muttered to Luke and they started walking off after her.

"Figures a man like him is only here for money." Jyn muttered as she walked.

"Just ignore him. So, what did you mean you died?" Sabine asked.

Jyn considered lying to her and making up a story but she couldn't come up with one. She already said she died and couldn't take that back, also she could tell Sabine wouldn't be fooled by a simple lie.

"I was part of the Assault team or maybe help lead them on Scarif to retrieve the Death Star plans. I was with a friend when the Death Star blew up the planet… I don't' know what happened. The debris and bright light overcame us and I woke here. What about you?"

"Huh, normally I would think you were talking nonsense, but I've seen a lot of things over the years that would make your story plausible," Sabine muttered. "I was part of the fleet that got the plans from you guys. Most of it was destroyed when Vader's ship came. Only a handful of Fighters, ships, which including the ship I was on _The Ghost_ , made it out. My friends and I, who are part of _The Ghost_ volunteered to find them with the droids on Tatooine. Imperials came and Rex, Zeb, Chopper and I went to find a ship after ours had to retreat and it was luck we found Ben, Luke and droids. We got passage with Captain Solo and the rest you could figure out."

"At least my friends didn't die in vain." Jyn said in relief.

The group move through corridors until they make it near the hanger. They see through the window and see troops milling about around a ship or going inside of it.

"There she is." Han said.

"So, you came in that thing? Surprised it hasn't fallen apart yet." Jyn said.

"My thoughts exactly." Leia agreed.

Han gave them a dirty look and they all continued down the corridor until they run into a squad of Stormtrooper's.

"It's them! Blast them!" One of the said.

Han shot one of them and charged at them with Chewie with a yell and the Imperials ran as Han chased after him.

"Get back to the ship!" Han yelled at them.

"Great, Zeb, Rex, you follow them! Luke, Leia and, what's your name?" Sabine said.

"Jyn Erso." Jyn said.

"You guys follow me! Chopper, you and the droids head back to the ship!" Sabine said them and then to his comm.

Rex and Zeb ran after the Captain and his first mate. While couple of grunts and whistles came from his comm and Sabine rolled his eyes.

"Yes we know they're alerted to our presence! Just go!"

They four of them ran as blaster fire soon came from behind them. Sabine stopped and threw a grenade at them. It stuck to one and he stopped and started to cry out in terror. His buddies went to help, but it exploded, and the Troopers were all covered in paint. Sabine smirked in satisfaction and ran after Jyn, Luke and Leia, but stopped when she found them when they had stopped at a bridged hallway that lead to a chasm of sorts.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Luke said.

More blasters shots from the Troopers guns went off nearby, and nearly hit them. Jyn and Sabine took aim and fired at the advancing troops while Leia hits a switch and the hatch door closed. Sabine then pressed a few button's on the controls when banging was heard from the other side.

"Managed to block them out, but it won't hold for now." She said.

Jyn looked down and backed up a little as far as she could. It reminded her of when she was on the tower on Scarif amid the explosions and blaster fire. She could've sworn she was still hearing them, but she got that out of her head. She looked across to see the other platform.

"We need to get across. Hang on, this will take a moment. Cover me." Sabine said and started type on the panel again.

The sound of drilling and pounding sounds resonated from the other side of the door on their side and they all look at each other.

"You better hurry, they'll open that soon." Luke said.

"Hey you! Stop!" Yelled a Stormtrooper on a higher platform.

Jyn fired her blaster, and the trooper got hit and fell down the chasm with a scream.

"Make it snappy, we're about to have company!" She said.

"Ok here it goes." Sabine muttered and pressed one last button.

Two more Troopers came to the upper level and the three of them fired at them. Behind them, the door was starting to open. A second later the bridge started to move to the other side.

"Let's go!" Sabine said.

The four of them ran as fast they could and the door behind the opened fully and the Stormtrooper's fired and ran to them. As soon as they got across, Sabine typed a few commands, and shot the panel, and ran. The Troopers who were already running on the platform stopped, and turned around. But one tipped over too much and screamed as he fell.

Jyn looked over at Sabine and said," Your quite resourceful."

"Thanks, I try." Sabine proudly said.

They soon meet up with Han, Chewie, Rex and Zeb at the hanger.

"Took ya long enough." Han said.

"Sorry, we ran into some old friends." Leia said.

"Well, we may have to fight our way to the ship." Sabine said.

"Or we need a distraction." Zeb said.

The sound of fighting was heard and the Stormtrooper's moved away from the ship. Jyn and the group looked to see what was going on and her eyes widened.

Darth Vader himself was having a Lightsaber duel against an old man. Jyn had heard stories of Vader and what he looked like and now knew why everyone feared him. With the black armor and the rumors he was half man and half machine, and slaughtered millions could terrify anyone.

She didn't have the Force but being somewhat near him sent shivers down her spine and sense of pure fear. But she shook it off.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Han said.

They all run to the Falcon, the Stormtrooper's that were nearby were preoccupied by the fight. Jyn tapped on Luke's shoulder, and pointed a finger at Vader.

He got what she was trying to say and they aimed at Vader. They fired a couple of blasts at the Sith Lord. The old man jumped out of the way and started to jog to them. Luke's blasts went past Vader, while Jyn's hit him in the shoulder and leg. Vader howled in pain and anger.

Jyn stood there frozen for minute, slowly realizing what she had done. She had just shot and wounded the most feared person, next to the Emperor, in the entire Galaxy. She looked at her blaster and then felt a hand on her shoulder and came back to reality.

"Let's go!" Luke said.

The both of them, with the old man behind them, ran into the Falcon while Han fired from the opening of the ship. They all got in and Han called for whoever was piloting to move now. Jyn sat on a seat that looked like a lounging area where everyone else was at. She felt the ship take off and she sat down next to Luke and Leia.

She looked around and saw three droids, the Golden Protocol one was complaining about what happened while the R2 and a banged up, mismatched C1 Unit were telling him something in their language which she assumed was telling him to shut up or something.

She would have to learn Binary sometime later.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and the events of the day started to come to her in waves. It felt like days since she was on Scarif, and now she was somehow alive and with Alliance members again, who had just escaped the Death Star and had the plans again. She was pretty sure once they got back to Yavin 4; she would fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

After she got a nice hot shower and some food, it felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked next to her to see the old Jedi she saw fight Vader.

"Is everything alright?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, just had a long day." She said.

"Long day? You shot Vader. You should be proud." Zeb said impressed.

"At least she didn't get her armor and helmet dinged up like I did. Well, if she was wearing any." Sabine said.

"Yes, I would like to thank you for help me back there." The man said.

"Don't mention it." She absentmindedly said.

"I can see that's something's troubling you, young one. What's on your mind?"

"General, you probably won't believe her if she told you." Sabine said.

Obi-Wan chuckled and said," Young Wren, I've seen and heard many thing's over the years. Nothing would surprise me these days."

Jyn snorted and said dryly," Wanna bet old man?"

She thought she heard a laugh from Zeb but Han came running in.

"Whoever knows how to shoot, get to the guns. We're not out of this yet!" He said and ran to the one the gun ports.

Luke ran after him and the ship rocked a little from incoming TIE Fighter blasts.

Jyn ran to the cockpit where Chewie was manning the controls. She saw a couple of TIE's flying towards or around the ship.

May the Force help them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got back from a small vacation at San Francisco and it was awesome. I will always love going there and I might actually live there someday, or maybe somewhere in the East Coast or Europe, who knows. But the only thing I don't like about the city is the slopes that go up and down. I mean seriously, I feel like I might fall going downhill and I feel like rocks going uphill. My legs will probably hurt for a couple of days. But it's part of the city, so I'll let it slide.**

 **I also can't believe the year is almost over and we're going into 2017, and into the Trump Presidency. I still can't believe that guy won the election, he unqualified for a number of reasons but I won't go into a tirade about it.**

 **Also to celebrate the semi-official end to the New Year, here's the next chapter.**

 **I would like to send a big shoutout to everyone who have supported this. And to answer a reviewers question, I may or may not do the sequel's, it all depends.**

 **Also, Rest in Peace to Debby Reynolds, mother to Carrie Fisher who had passed away a day after Carrie died. I hope they are up safe in heaven or in Carrie** **Fisher's case, one with the Force.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Jyn heard someone come behind her and saw it was Leia, the three of them watched as TIE's came around the ship. Chewie soon slowed it down so Han and Luke could aim and fire better. The people aboard could only hope that Luke and Han would be able to shoot the Fighters down or else everything that they went through would come to fast end.

Jyn and Leia looked through the cockpit, trying to spot out the enemy fighters. A couple of times the ship rocked when it got hit and Jyn was getting annoyed and sorta scared.

"Where's the intercom?" She asked Chewie.

He pointed towards a small button and thanked him.

She pressed it and said," Have the both of you taken down any of the fighters yet?!"

 _"Working on it! They're coming in too fast!"_ Luke's voice rang out.

A couple of shots hit the ship again. Jyn thought that the Falcon would fall apart and explode soon from all the hits it was taking. And it made her increasingly nervous.

"We've lost lateral controls." Leia said.

"Please hold, please hold." Jyn muttered.

 _"She'll hold!"_ Han said.

"How are you guys doing back there?!" Leia yelled to the occupants in the back.

Rex ran to the cockpit and he almost lost his balance from the shaking.

"Besides the fact that we're close to be nothing but space dust, just peachy." He said sarcastically.

"Rex! We got a fire here and Threepio needs help!" Sabine called.

Ezra groaned, went to the intercom and said," Luke! Remember what General Kenobi taught you!"

Before he could get a reply, he ran back to the others. An enemy fighter came streaking but it soon exploded from a laser blast. A laugh came from Han's headset and the occupants sighed in relief but there were still a couple of more. A second later another one was destroyed and Luke's excited voice came through.

 _"Got him! I got him!"_ Luke excitedly said.

The way he sounded made Jyn smiled a little at the reaction. But she quickly got rid of the thought so she could focus on the issue at hand.

 _"Great kid! Don't get cocky!"_ Han said.

"He's right, we still got a couple of more." Jyn said.

It took a few more minutes for the both of them to take out the remaining fighter, and after that the Wookie pilot put the ship into Hyperspace. Jyn breathed a sigh of relief as the whole ordeal was over and they could go back to Yavin IV. She was then hugged by Leia and she gave one back. She wasn't much of a hugging person but considering today's events, she may have to reconsider her stance on the matter.

Chewie left to see the damage that the Falcon had took and Jyn decided to see the others. She knew Han was going to gloat about what happened and she was in no mood to deal with that. Han walked past her and she could've sworn she saw him wink at her. She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away but bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that. You ok?" Luke asked in concern.

Jyn waved him off and said," No problem. Great work you did with those Fighters."

"Thanks, although, it was to Han's credit as well. I don't think we've been properly introduced. Luke Skywalker." Luke said with a smile.

"Sergeant Jyn Erso. Sorry about pointing my weapon at you earlier."

"It's fine, I was wearing Stormtrooper armor and I would've done the same. So, how long you've been part of the Rebellion?" Luke asked eagerly.

"A couple of days. It's a long story, but I was part of the team who retrieved the plans on Scarif." Jyn said and almost snorted in amusement once she saw Luke's face.

"Really? I heard that Scarif and another planet were partially damaged due to planet issues or something. But I'm guessing it was the Empire's doing?"

"Yes. they on the planet in attempt to stop us from retrieving the Death Star plans. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Can't wait." Luke eagerly said and walked to the cockpit.

Jyn nodded and walked into the lounging area and she decided to sit next to Sabine. Zeb and Obi-Wan were playing a game on the Holo-board.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Sabine asked.

Jyn felt her cheeks burn up a little bit and looked at er with wide eyes. Sabine gave her a sly grin. Zeb snorted a little while Obi-Wan sighed in a way that Jyn couldn't decipher.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said plainly and gave him a glare.

Sabine shrugged and said," Just joking, you seemed tense earlier and I thought I would help you relax. I know I would like some time after the day I had."

"Hmm, that makes two of us." Zeb said.

"I'll relax when the plans get to the Rebellion and the Death Star is destroyed." She shot back.

Zeb glanced at her but didn't say anything, due to him knowing how she was feeling as well.

"You seem to have some sort of personal issues about it. Would you like to talk about it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I rather not. Wake me up when we are close to Yavin IV." Jyn said and closed her eyes.

"I'll explain it. It will be a little hard to believe." Sabine voice said.

* * *

 _Jyn found herself back on the platform on Eadu. She saw her father and Krennic and she looked around. She was on the same platform during the Rebellion's assault on the planet. She could feel how cold it was and the rain hitting her. She was in the same spot as she was when she was first there._

 _"_ _Papa!" She yelled like she did before._

 _Her father looked at her direction but fire and debris soon engulfed the platform and she was soon consumed by it._

She woke up with a start and was about to move when a pair of arms held her shoulders and she was breathing heavily. She looked up to see Luke with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?"

Jyn got her composure back and said," Yes, I'm fine."

Luke didn't looked convinced and said, "Ok, we just got out of Hyperspace and we're approaching the planet."

"Good."

Jyn looked at her shoulders and then at Luke. She smirked and said, "You can let go of me now."

Luke noticed and let go her and said in a flustered tone," Sorry, uh… I'll be talking to Obi-Wan."

Luke had a small blush and then left to where Obi-Wan was and Jyn chuckled. She found Luke looking flustered kinda cute. She shook that thought out of her head and she got up and notice that a blanket was draped on her.

She didn't know who put it on her but she placed it where she was sitting, stretched, yawned and went to the cockpit where she assumed everyone else was at.

A few minutes later, the ship landed and everyone started to disembark. Jyn wasn't sure what everyone would think of her returning because she knew everyone thought she was dead but she would have to dwell on that later.

Jyn stood on the gangplank and people were looking at everyone, mainly at the people who were part of the Ghost and Leia. She saw a Twi'lek who was a General by telling by her uniform. She went to the Ghost crew, hugged and congratulated them.

Leia walked up to her and said," C'mon, Command would probably want to talk to us. A speeder is waiting for us."

"Right. So, do you know about?" Jyn asked as they walked.

"Yeah, Sabine explained. I don't know all things about the Force but I believe you. Also, thanks, for everything."

Jyn nodded and said," No problem, let's hope what we all went through was worth it."

They both got on a speeder with Ezra, Sabine, and the Twi'lek, while the other's got on others. The speeders took off into the Temple and to where Command was, Jyn noticed people were staring or whispering, not only because of Leia, but because of her. She could understand why, it's not every day that someone who they thought died would come back from the dead.

That would be something for a Holo-movie.

"It's great to have you back, Princess, we were getting worried." The Twi'lek said.

"I can handle myself Hera, remember back on Lothal?" Leia said with a grin.

Hera had a fond look, "True, also, who's your friend?"

"Sergeant Jyn Erso, I was the leader, besides Captain Cassian Andor, of the team who stole the plans." Jyn said.

"I thought everyone on the ground team died after the Death Star fired on your positions on Scarif?" Hera said surprised.

"It's complicated." She said.

Before Hera could question further, they got to the hanger bay and they all disembarked to the Command Center. When they got in, she remembered when she was in there last. When the Alliance leadership was divided about either getting the plans for the Death Star and destroying it, while declaring all out war, or just surrendering to the Empire, and hoped for the best. She had convinced a few but that would ultimately get her to make the decision to attack Scarif, and Cassian and a few others joined with her.

The technicians were there and a few Officers as well, at one Holo-Board she saw Senator Mon Mothma, a couple of Officer's and General Dodonna. But she didn't see Bail Organa, who was Leia's father; she had to guess he perished on Alderaan.

"Senator, General, Princess Leia, Master Kenobi and their party have made it back and have the plans." One of the guards said.

The both of them looked up and they had surprised looks as soon as they saw a certain Rebel. Jyn knew why and she half waved at them.

"By the Force… Sergeant Erso, how are you alive? We heard the ground team on Scarif were all killed." Mon asked shocked.

"It all very complicated, Senator. I don't even know." Jyn said with a shrug.

"It was the will of the Force, young one." Obi-Wan said. "My guess is that you got a second chance."

"Ok." Jyn said, even thought she still didn't understand.

"Second Chance or not. R2 here as the plans for the Death Star. Let's hope your father's meddling in the designs work." Leia said to Mon and then to Jyn.

R2 went up to General Dodonna and ejected the plans. Dodonna took it and placed it into a port and the schematics of the Space Station came on.

"Very good. With this we will find a way to destroy the Station." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**First update for the New Year! Also Happy New Year everyone! Thank you all for the support and this is my second most popular story, while my second is my story called Loud Gravity. While my least popular is my Doctor Who/Star Wars crossover sequel and my companion piece to it, so I hope you check those out and the first story for that.**

 **Also, this is going to be a short chapter and then we'll go to the attack on the Death Star. Then a couple of in between chapters and then the first chapter for The Empire Strikes back.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After the handing the plans and telling the shocked individuals about what happened on Scarif, Jyn decided to go to the Mess Hall; she remembered that she needed something to eat. A shower and sleep would have to wait; Dodonna said that a plan for attacking the Death Star would be thought up soon.

When she got there, there was hardly anyone there but the cooks were and they served her and she also got a big cup of Caf. She decided to sit in one of the tables that was against a wall.

She dug in and ate slow enough not to make people think she was raised by Nexu's and drank her Caf. It tasted awful but she was thirsty and she needed to stay awake. The food wasn't that bad, it sure beat the tasteless protein bars and other crap the Empire gave her when she was in prison.

She wasn't finished with her Caf yet and just basically moved her cup around, while watching the remaining liquid swirl around and she could see her muddled reflection and sighed.

She still didn't understand how she was alive, she was supposed be dust on the remains of Scarif. But she was alive and back with the Rebels.

Why didn't anyone else come back?

Of all people who should be given a second chance was Chirrut. She wasn't sure if he was Force Sensitive but he knew about it and believed in it.

Plus he said that prayer or mantra all the time, which had to count as well.

Or Cassian, he believed in her and he was her friend. He helped her believe in a cause and fight for others. Someone like him didn't deserve to die.

She took off her necklace around her neck and examined it. One of or only thing that reminded her of her parents. She didn't know where they got it from, but Chirrut had said it was a Kyber Chrystal.

The thing that made a Lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi.

The Force was a weapon of sorts for them but they look at it for guidance and use it for the greater good. Obi-Wan mentioned it could've been the will of the Force that she was alive but she didn't understand.

She got out of her musing when someone cleared their throat. She looked up and saw it was Leia. She had changed out her white robes and changed into something more casual like uniform that everyone wore, but different. And she didn't have those ridiculous buns on the sides of her head but braided and had a bun in the back. It looked nice. Jyn moved her head to the other side of the table, signaling it was ok for her to sit, and she did.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Jyn said.

"No problem. I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Jyn shrugged and said," Okay, just a crazy day."

"I hear ya. I'm pretty sure once we destroy the Death Star; we can all breathe easy again." Leia said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear about Alderaan."

Leia sighed and said," Thanks, I miss them. My father and mother was on planet when it was destroyed. I just hope they will all rest in peace soon."

"Hmm." Jyn sighed.

"So, what are you going to do once this is all over? We did just get you so you talk to Saw Gerrera so we can get the pilot and then to your father. We can get you a new identity so the Empire won't recognize you. Also, sorry about all of that." Leia said.

"It's fine, it wasn't fun at the beginning but you don't have to because I'm staying." Jyn said with a small smile.

Leia seemed to bright up and said," Really?"

Jyn had time to think about it, she thought it wouldn't be right in the memory of her team to quit and leave now, they would never forgive her. She now had a job, and she was determined to finish it until the Empire was gone. And destroying their battle station was the start.

"Yeah, I'm more part of this now more than ever. I can't quit now, not when we have an edge against the Empire." She said.

Leia's smiled brightened more and she went over to Jyn and gave her a bone crushing hug. She could've sworn she heard something crack.

Leia let's her go and said," Thank you. In these trying times, we need people like you."

"Thanks."

 _"All available pilots and personnel, head to the briefing rooms. All available pilots and personal head to the briefing rooms. The Death Star has been spotted entering the system."_ A voice on the intercom said.

"Well, duty calls, c'mon." Leia said.

Jyn nodded and drank the rest of her Caf and went off with Leia to the briefing room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back from my hiatus. I managed to take care of everything, well for now. Here is the new chapter that would have the Battle of Yavin. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes, so I hope you all like it.**

 **Also here's a question. I know I'm going to bring in Rex into this and maybe some others as well. But what do you think about me bringing Ahsoka into this? I know some of you think she's dead but I'm one of them who think's she isn't. What do you think?**

 **Also, thank you all for 100+ follows for this and I hope it will be the same soon for fav's and reviews. Also please tell me how I am doing on writing this. it helps. But now onto the story.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **7/30/18: As you can tell, I'm leaving Ezra and Kanan out of this. So yeah, Ezra is still missing and Kanan is still dead. I have a plan forming for Ezra but you all have to wait.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Jyn and Leia made it to the briefing room and stood at the side of the room with Rex, Sabine, Zeb, and Obi-Wan while General Dodonna and Hera while the Pilots took a seat. Luke was seated in the back while Solo and Chewbacca stood on the side. She thought he would've left with the reward money by now and high tailed it out. Earlier, a tracking device was found on his ship and was destroyed but the Empire probably had already found it's location and was heading to the planet. So time was of the essence.

But she guessed he wanted to see how they would combat this.

General Dodonna then started the briefing by loading up the workings of the Death Star. Jyn hoped her father got everything set so they could destroy it.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the Starfleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small, one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense. "

"Pardon me for asking sir but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" A pilot asked.

"The Empire doesn't consider a small, one-man fighter to be any threat or they'd have a tighter defense." Dodonna said while moving the images of the plans with a remote.

"An analysis of the plans provided by Miss Erso's team and Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. Which was orchestrated by Jyn's father, Galen Erso. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only t meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port."

Jyn could hear the murmurs of some the people in the room and knew they didn't like. Leia gave her look and she shrugged.

Did they expect her father to make the weakness more flashy and more able to see? Krennic would've found out and have him executed and have the flaw fixed.

Dodonna then continued and said, "The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction, which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray shielded, so you have to use Proton Torpedoes-"

"That's impossible, even for a computer." Jyn heard a pilot say.

Jyn had to admit, it did sound impossible but, she had hit smaller targets before like that thanks to Saw's training. And she heard Luke say that it wasn't impossible either so she was glad she wasn't the only one who knew it wasn't entirely impossible.

"Then man your ships and may the Force be with you." Hera said and the pilots got up to get ready.

"I just hope your father's flaw will help us." Leia said.

"Same, but I believe it will." She said.

* * *

Later Jyn was walking around the hanger, watching pilots get ready, she saw Luke talking to Han about something. She guessed he was trying to convince him to stay and help them. She knew people like them. Always thinking about themselves and no one else. She was like that once, or now, she didn't know, she would have to think about it more later.

It would be a miracle if he did stay.

She then saw Luke walking away, looking a little defeated. She went after him to give him some encouragement before he would go into battle.

"Luke!" She called.

Luke turned around and saw Jyn. And gave her a half grin.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Just wanted to wish you good luck. Let's see if you can handle it." She joked.

"Very funny. I don't see you going in one." He said with grin.

"Besides fighting and rebelling, I do know how to fly and I am good, but Leia asked me to be with her in the Command Center. Also don't worry about Han, he'll figure things out." She said that last part sincerely.

Luke nodded a little and said, "Thanks I hope so. Also, if you are a good pilot, lets see who does the best in the simulator."

"I'll consider it. Good luck, Skyboy and May the Force be with you." She said and punched his arm and started walking away.

"Ow! Hey!" He said, sounding annoyed.

She waved and started walking to the war room. By the time she got there, the fighters had already taken off and were heading to the Death Star, and everyone was listening in on the battle.

 _"_ _Standby alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, 15 minutes."_

Jyn was right next to Leia in the command center with the others. Waiting for the pilots to engage. The whole thing was nerve wracking and she held her necklace. She could hear everyone sounding off including Hera, who was leading Phoenix Squadron and also getting ready to attack.

"If they don't pull this off, we're in some deep Bantha crap." Zeb said.

"Stow it Zeb, they'll do it." Sabine said.

 _"_ _Lock S-foils in attack position."_

 _"_ _Well there's no turning back."_ Jyn thought.

 _"Look at the size that that thing!"_ One of the pilots said.

 _"Cut the chatter Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed."_

The fighting soon commenced. Jyn didn't know what was going on but the chatter from the pilots helped a little. She soon cursed internally when the first fighter went down. But she was glad that the ships were small enough so the Turbo Laser fire from the Death Star wasn't hitting them.

But soon she heard TIE's were joining the battle so that was an added issue and the number of fighters started to dwindle. She was starting to regret no going up there with Luke and others. She could also tell Leia wanted to help as well.

Before she had met Leia, Jyn had a clear picture of what a Princess was like but, Leia was different. True she had something's in common but she was a free spirit and knew how to fight. She had heard something about Lothal from Hera. But all Jyn knew about Lothal was that it used to be one of the Empire's many factory planets that helped in their war machine. And the Rebels on Lothal had successfully driven them off world, and the Empire had no interest in going back there. She got that from whispers when she was in prison.

She also knew that was where that transmission came from about fighting the Empire. It was broadcasted a couple of times when the Holonet was hijacked. At the time, she didn't care and it seemed pointless. But now, it had new meaning to her.

She had asked Sabine, who she was starting to form a friendship with, about what Hera said and he told her about what Leia had done and it made her have more respect for the Princess.

And she had respect for only a few.

 _"Phoenix Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run."_

 _"Copy Gold Leader. Move into position."_ Hera voice said.

The Bombers then started their run but her heart nearly stopped when they were soon destroyed by a couple of TIE's and Red Squadron was given the task. The pilot who was given the task soon fired when he was in range but the torpedoes had impacted on the surface.

But soon, the fact that the Death was going to be in position in a minute and the fighters were dwindling. Some had to pull off when they were damaged and it was Luke, who was now in the trench.

Jyn looked around and saw Obi-Wan had his eyes closed and was in deep thought. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she thought he was praying, like Chirrut always did or meditating. She heard about that but would never catch herself doing that, it seemed boring.

But then 1 minute had turned to the Death Star being in range of the planet.

Time was running out.

She soon heard a yell from the comms and it sounded familiar. She looked at Leia and she nodded at her.

She thought the same thing.

 _"You're all clear, kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!"_ Han's voice said.

The people in the room who knew that voice looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Jyn couldn't believe Han would come back, she guessed people could change, like herself.

She soon heard Luke fire over the comms. The few seconds felt like hours but soon the signature for the Death Star was gone and everyone stood there in silence.

But soon everyone soon started to cheer and celebrate.

 _"Great shot, kid! That was one in a million!"_ Han voice said.

Jyn and Leia hugged with the both of them laughing and whooping for joy. It almost felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and that the ghosts of everyone that was affected by that monstrosity could rest easy.

She just wished Cassian and everyone else was here to see this. But she had a feeling, wherever they were, they did and were celebrating. And they were at peace.

"He did it!" Leia cheered.

"Great job, Luke." She said.

She looked in Obi-Wan's direction to see him shake hands with other people, and he had proud look on his face. She wondered if he had helped Luke in some way. She did hear about him being trained to be a Jedi by Obi-Wan.

She soon heard that the Fighters were coming to the planet's surface and everyone was running the hangers and so was she.


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter for A New Hope and then onto Empire. I would like to thank everyone who has supported this so far and happing reading.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Everyone who weren't on duty ran into the hanger and saw the remaining pilots get out of their ships but Luke was the one who got the most fanfare and Jyn got there after Leia. She saw her give him a hug and spun her around a bit with a laugh.

"Hey Skyboy, nice shot and great job out there." Jyn said to him and slapped his back.

"Thanks. And please stop calling me Skyboy." Luke said slightly annoyed and Jyn snorted in amusement.

"Not a chance, kid." She said with a smile.

'Hey! Hey!" A familiar voice said.

Jyn looked behind her and saw Han and Chewbacca run towards them. With Han giving Luke a hug.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it." Luke said.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you all the credit. And take all the reward." Han said

"Hey, I knew there was a more to you than money." Leia said.

Jyn smiled at the moment but then heard the worried voice of a certain droid and looked. Luke's droid, R2-D2 if she remembered, was smoking and slightly scorched. She remembered how she heard Luke say he had lost him from a TIE or Turbo Laser blast while in the trench.

"You must repair him. Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them." 3PO said.

"He'll be alright." Luke reassured.

* * *

A while later, Jyn walked into the quarters that Senator or Chancellor Mothma gave her. She looked around Cassian's old room and found that his stuff was there, including spare parts for that were for K-2SO. She felt a pain of sadness about the loss of them but pushed the thoughts away. Maybe taking this room wasn't the best idea but she didn't care at the moment.

She also spotted another room and went to look inside to find a refresher with a shower.

She smiled and then went to the door that led out of the hallway and locked it. She went back to the bathroom and started to undress and when she finished she turned on the shower and waited for the warm water to come. Once that happened, she went in and sighed in relief, she didn't remember the last time she took one, she could feel the dirt and grime from the past couple of days wash off. She knew she had dirt, sand and other stuff imbedded in her fingernails. But she also wanted to get rid of any leftovers from when she was in the Trash compactor, she didn't and she didn't want to know what was in there.

When she started to wash her hair, the memories of the past couple of days started to play in her head.

From, Wobani, Jedha, watching her father die in her arms, the Assault on Scarif and awakening in the Death Star, later finding out everyone who was on her team was dead. All because of her and how she was so fixed on getting the plans, it was a volunteer mission but people still came and she didn't even try to persuade them to fight another day. The blame was also on Cassian but it was mostly directed towards her.

They were all good people and droid and they all didn't deserve to die.

But, the rational side of her brain told her that without them and her, the plans wouldn't have been in Alliance hands and the Death Star would've been still operation and terrorize the galaxy. That's what she was telling herself, but a lump in her throat was starting to form.

She felt the guilt of it all but also a weight had been lifted as well.

She already finished by then and gotten out. She didn't have any extra clothes so she had to get something from Cassian's closet. She had to remind herself to get some new clothes from someone who dealt with inventory or get something from Leia. They seemed to be close to the same height and she hoped the Princess had other clothes that weren't dresses because she wasn't the dress wearing kind of girl.

When she found some clothes that fit her in the closet she went directly to the bed. She remembered she had to wake up early or later because the award ceremony would take place then.

But when she got into bed, she started to cry after holding onto the emotions for so long. She wasn't an emotional person and she didn't remember the last time she did cry but she did. Both at the lost her friends and family.

But a silver lining was that the Rebellion could fight another day and she met new people that she started to trust.

After crying for a couple of minutes she remembered those thoughts of hope, rebelling and living to fight another day before she went to sleep.

* * *

The sound of someone knocking woke her up and she groaned. She didn't want to wake up because she wanted to sleep more. But a familiar voice said otherwise.

"Jyn, it's Leia! Open up! We have two hours before the ceremony. And I won't leave until you get up."

Jyn heard her and she thought she heard slight amusement when Leia said that last part. She cursed under her breath and got up. The floor was slightly cold but she shuffled to the door and unlocked it. The doors slid open and she found Leia, dressed in another white dress, and had her hair up.

"What is it with you and looking like someone who doesn't have a bad day?" She said.

Leia scowled a little and said," And I assume you a lot of bad days?"

Jyn rolled her eyes and said," Very funny, I would come but uh… I don't have any other clothes. I could use Cassian's but he was taller than me, so that was a problem."

Leia face softened and said," I could lend you one of mine. We're close to the same height. Just hang on, I'll be right back."

Leia walked away to where Jyn assumed was her room and she shrugged. She closed the doors with a press of a button and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She looked in the mirror and thought she needed to put on a little makeup, she wasn't much of a fan of it and used it rarely but she had to make an exception. She heard a knock at the door and knew it was Leia, she sighed and went to do the door.

* * *

Later she was with Luke, Han and Chewbacca, waiting for the Award Ceremony to commence. She could see in the corner of her eye that Luke and Han were taking glances at her. Normally if someone would do that she would've faced the person and that would end up in a fight but those two were decent and had respect. She was wearing one of Leia's combat uniforms that fit her well. She also had her hair slightly braided with her tied up with the way she liked. Leia had also applied a small amount of make-up as well.

"You look nice." Luke said.

"Thanks, Skyboy." She said with smirk.

Han and Chewie chuckled a bit while Luke had a scowl like last time.

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

"It works for you." She smugly said.

"Heh, she got you there, kid." Han replied with slight grin and Chewbacca growled in agreement.

"Thanks, hotshot." Jyn replied.

Han now scowled with Luke chuckling this time with Chewbacca. He would've replied but the sounds of trumpets echoed from the room where everyone was at. That was their cue.

The group walked into the room as the sound of music echoed through the room. Jyn saw everyone from the pilots to the Officers standing at attention with Leia and Chancellor Mothma standing at the far end, with a couple of people near them. Jyn, Luke and Han started walking with Chewie behind them. She looked to the side to see Sabine and the rest of the Ghost crew, with Obi-Wan, 3PO and a fixed R2 standing at the side, looking good as new.

When they got there, everyone at the sides turned towards the front. The four of them bowed and they had Medals place around their shoulders. Jyn smiled at them nodded them with them doing the same. She noticed Han had winked at Leia she responded with a smile.

She didn't have to guess something was forming between the two, despite the arguments they had. Jyn looked at Luke and he nodded with slight smile.

The four of them turned around as everyone started to cheer and she hear Chewie give a slight roar.

Jyn looked amongst the crowed and she could've sworn she saw some familiar people at the far end but when she blinked there was no one there besides some soldiers.

She finally understood that she had gotten a second chance and she wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. The Alliance and everyone in it had a job to do. One that would bring freedom and hope to the galaxy.

The Empire will fall and the people knew one thing that they had to do in order to stop the Empire.

They Rebel.


	8. Chapter 8

**First chapter for Empire's Strike's Back, thank you all for the support.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

On the planet Hoth, a meteor of sorts impacts the ground with an explosion. The sound of something mechanical was heard. A figure of a droid appeared and soon floats across the snow until it disappears.

Jyn stopped her Tauntaun above a hill and used her Binoculars look throughout the area. She didn't find anything and placed it back in her satchel. She rubbed her hands together in an attempt to keep warm, but on Hoth, being warm was a myth, even with heaters being around back at Echo Base. But riding on a Tauntaun in the cold while scouting wasn't her number one thing to do but, she knew one thing.

She hated the cold.

It had been 3 years since the Battle of Yavin and the destruction of the Death Star. Since then the Alliance had gained a lot of ground and support. But they also had to relocate the main rebel base from Yavin due to the Empire knowing they were there and had continued to move and relocate, which led them to Hoth.

Jyn could see how that would work, considering Hoth was remote and only thing there was a couple of different species and also the occasional meteor. So for now, no one would expect them to be hiding there.

After Alderaan was destroyed the Alliance had gotten more and more support, mainly people from Alderannian descent which included defectors. And Jyn had found herself taking those missions in which she and a team helped extract new recruits and defectors. Alliance propaganda was also another thing. Her image was used for recruitment the months following the destruction of the Death Star, considering she was the only one from the ground team to survive Scarif. She wasn't really enthusiastic about it and she didn't want to draw attention to herself, she was doing her job. But, it made sense and she let it slide but had also vented her frustration on the matter with Leia but she had given her an explanation about how it lowered Imperial moral and would also inspire others to rebel against the Empire.

But she had soon stopped her before she would go into a full blown speech, which she did sometimes and Jyn had told her that she understood, she didn't like it, but she understood.

And another good thing about it was that the Alliance had her father's image in a good way. Which was mainly about how he sabotaged the Death Star, so the Alliance could destroy it. In someways for people, he was a hero. And to Jyn, she couldn't agree more.

When she had talked to Obi-Wan he wasn't sure how she survived but he mused it was the will of the Force, intervening her death, so she could fight another day, for everyone had a purpose. She didn't understand and asked why nobody else from her team survived, and he didn't know but told her to remember them how they wanted to and to let go when she was ready.

But most of her missions were with Luke, Han and Leia, with also the crew of the Ghost. She had sparked a friendship with them and always joked with them and hung out but she still kept some things to herself.

The good thing during that time was that she was in charge of her own fighter squadron. She had taken over Rogue Squadron, with her designation being Rogue One, which was mainly to honor the originals. The pilots under her command were good, and they looked up to her and treated her with respect. Luke had control of Red Squadron and the both of them made a good team when pitted against the Empire during missions. Hera had her promoted to Commander along with Luke and he became one of the best pilots in the Alliance. She didn't know how but she guessed flying was like second nature to him or inherited by his father, that's what he told her after Obi-Wan told him.

Luke had been training as a Jedi with Obi-Wan or Kanan, he was improving but still had a lot to learn. Also, for her, she had started to develop feelings for him but she didn't know if he liked her back. There was something about him that she liked and she always found his impatience funny. Obi-Wan or 'Old man' she called him always had a fond or regretful look around Luke or Leia she didn't know why but it wasn't her business.

Jyn got out of her musings when her comlink started to go off and she answered.

"This is Echo Four. Go ahead."

 _"Jyn it's Luke. You got anything?"_

"Besides the never ending cold and snow, then no." She sarcastically said. "What about you?"

Luke chuckled and said, _"No such luck either. How far are you along?"_

"Just finished. Any word on Han?"

 _"Hang on a second. Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy, do you read me?"_

 _"Loud and clear kid, what's up?"_ Han said.

 _"Jyn and I are done with our circles. She and I don't pick up any life readings."_

 _"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed, I'm going back."_

 _"Right. I'll see you two shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long."_

"You want me to come with you? I'm not that far." Jyn asked.

 _"No I got it. You head back to base with Han."_

"Sure thing, Skyboy. Stay warm." She said.

Jyn turned off her comlink before Luke could answer and road off back to base.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luke, he had just clicked off his transmitter and rolled his eyes in amusement. No matter how many times he told her to stop calling him that, she always does. The nickname was starting to grow on him but he would never admit it to her. At least she didn't call him Farmboy.

He soon sensed a presence nearby and he was about to check further when his Tauntaun started to act up.

"Hey, steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something?"

He then took a device out and adjusted it to see if anything was nearby. The presence he sensed earlier magnified and a monstrous howl echoed near him and he turned around to see a giant shape and it lunges at him.

"Aaargh!" Luke yelled and grabbed for his pistol.

The monster hit him in the face and Luke fell unconscious, with the last thing he heard was the terrified screams of his Tauntaun.

* * *

Back with Jyn, she made it back to base at the same time with Han. She dismounted, gave the smelly creature to a handler and lifted the goggles she had on and shuttered from the cold.

"I see you're keeping cool." Han joked.

"Stow it." She muttered.

Han chuckled and said," C'mon let's report in. Luke will probably be with us shortly."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, I had classes and had published some new stories, so my focus was on those things for a bit, even though college is still a pain. But enough of that let's go to the story.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **8/1/18: Updated it with what happened in Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan sat in his room meditating, allowing the Force to wrap around him like a blanket. But he kept it close, so no unwanted attention would come and find the base. Especially if that person was Vader or Anakin Skywalker, his old apprentice. Not a day goes by that he felt the guilt of letting him down, and knowing he had a hand in his fall to the Dark Side and the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order.

They were all blinded by everything that was happening at the time, and that helped Palpatine go in for the kill and turn the Republic into the Empire. At least there was a sliver of light and hope in the form of the Rebellion and in Luke and Leia. Luke was getting better at his training. He seemed just like Anakin, unfortunately for him, which caused him to have headaches sometimes.

But he did have his mother's calmness in him as well. With Leia, she was a spitting image of Padme, with also the temper of Anakin mixed in as all. Obi-Wan had tried getting Leia into Jedi training as well but she wasn't interested, and he let her make her own choice.

He hadn't told them yet that they were brother and sister. He told Luke of stories of Anakin and Padme but let Leia still believe that Bail was her father. He didn't want anything happening and keeping them in the dark for now was his best option. He knew that Luke was the only one who could kill Vader and take down Sidious, and bring peace to the galaxy.

He also changed his views on attachments, love and other emotions that the Order had frowned upon, because that was a reason why the Order fell. He wasn't an expert on the matter and only had felt feelings for Siri and Satine but the both of them died at the end.

He remembered how he had met Maul for the last time, and swiftly defeated him. In a dark part of his mind, he was happy he killed the monster that killed Qui-Gon and Satine and brought him nothing but misery. But the more rational side knew it was for justice for everything he had done, and the souls he had extinguished through his dark rampage over the years. Obi-Wan had held him in his final moments before he died, no matter what horrible things he had done over the years, the pain the misery. He deserved to have someone with him in his final moments, to reassure him that there was light and the worst would be over soon. No one had ever offered him comfort before.

And when he died, Obi-Wan could feel he was at peace. And he hoped to have the same peace once the Empire was gone.

His thoughts then wandered onto Leia, and the fact that he knew there was feeling between her and Han, even though they butted heads constantly and would most likely never have a relationship. While for Luke, he had a suspicion that Jyn Erso had some feelings for him.

Jyn liked to keep to herself sometimes and would talk about personal stuff to the people closets to her. Although she did confide in him, when they had the time after destroying the Death Star. He had never met anyone who was given a second chance, although Ahsoka was a probably the closets back on Mortis. But he came to the conclusion that it was the Will of the Force, and she should make something of it.

She had sorta accepted it. And she had also talked to Luke about it, he had found out after Luke told him. Both Luke and Jyn had a close friendship. He hadn't asked Luke if he had feelings for her but he had asked about love and relationships for a Jedi. So he had a feeling he liked her as well.

He thought back to when he was dueling Vader back on the Death Star, he was ready to die, but fate intervened, after Jyn had shot Vader. He would've stayed, but he felt that it wasn't his time, and went off with the others, to the Rebellion. He knew he had a job to do, and that was to train Luke, and live out his days until the Force called for him.

He had told Luke the rules of the old ways of the Order but told him because of everything that had happened, the Order had to be rebuilt from scratch and have new rules and such.

For him he was probably too old to start a family but Luke had told him the people in the Rebellion he's been with since the destruction of the Death Star was his family. With Luke also saying he was sorta like the father or grandfather figure to him, someone he could trust.

Obi-Wan felt grateful for that but he still felt the burden of knowing who and what his father had become. He would have to tell him and Leia eventually. But he didn't know they would do if they found out. They would say there was still good in him but Obi-Wan knew Anakin Skywalker was dead and wouldn't be coming back, not after what he had done to the galaxy for the past couple of decades.

Obi-Wan sighed and continued his meditation until there was a disturbance in the Force. He didn't know what it was but then a voice, clear as day echoed through his head.

 _"_ _HELP!"_

Obi-Wan opened his eyes in shock and had recognized the voice.

Luke was in trouble.

* * *

Jyn walked out of the command center, feeling kinda saddened and exasperated. Han was going to leave soon and that would follow one of the famous arguments between him and Leia. And also how Leia had told her with some amusement that they would be staying here on this ice rock for while, which she had given an extremely sarcastic thank you. Which got Han and a couple of people in the room chuckling and Leia rolling her eyes.

But with Leia and Han, sometimes when those two had an argument she would hold her tongue before she would yell at them to make out. She hadn't done it yet but it was bound to happen soon.

Han had helped a lot for the Rebellion over the last few years but he would be leaving soon to pay off debts to the Hutt's, which for her personally was probably a death sentence, considering how much power the Hutt's had, especially with Jabba, who Han had owed.

But it was Han's choice and not hers and if he wanted to go out and get himself killed. Then so be it.

She got out of her musings when she heard someone calling her name and turned around to see Obi-Wan or Ben jogging to her.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Jyn asked, noticing the worried look on his face.

"It's Luke, he's in trouble."

Jyn's eyes widened in shock and said," What happened?"

"I don't know, through our bond he cried out for help. I don't know what but we need to find him. I already told Kanan and Ezra but I needed to find you, Leia and Solo."

Jyn then had a determined look and said," Alright, let's go find them and then we can search for him."

The both of them went back to the Command center to see if Leia and Han were there but they soon heard some people at a nearby corner. When they got closer they heard them talking more clearly.

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?" Han's smug tone said.

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookie." Leia shot back.

"I can arrange that."

"You could use a good kiss!" Han said and he was about to walk away.

"Ahem!" Jyn said.

Han and Leia looked to see Jyn and Obi-Wan.

"I hate to break up this lovely conversation but something has come up."

"What happened?" Leia asked in concern.

"Luke is in trouble. We need to find him." Obi-Wan said.

"What?!" Both Leia and Han said.

"We can explain later, we have to go now." Jyn said.


	10. Chapter 10

**First off. Tomorrow will officially be a year since I created a profile and started writing fanfiction on this site. And I'm pretty happy and proud on what has happened over the past year. I mostly thank you guys for all the support and expect a couple of updates tomorrow. Once I get out of class.**

 **Thank you all so much and enjoy this chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Look, I want to find Luke as well but it's getting dark and the temperature is dropping, you'll all freeze." Hera said.

"Then what, we'll let Luke freeze? Hera he needs our help, we're going." Sabine said.

Han, Jyn and Sabine were going to go out and search for Luke. Obi-Wan couldn't come because of his age, and due to that, they couldn't find him through the Force, but Luke had a tracker on him and they were planning on finding him by that. The rest of the base were looking for his signal as well and weren't planning on sending anyone out. Due to the temperatures dropping rapidly and night was falling. But that didn't stop the three of them.

It was originally going to be Han and Jyn, but Sabine had volunteered to help them. Hope with her skills, they could find Luke more quicker. Jyn was happy for that, she and Sabine had sparked a friendship after the Battle of Yavin. They respected each other, and talked about past experiences, and skills. There was even times when they sparred.

"General, we'll be fine. We've been in worst situations before." Jyn said.

"Don't bring up what happened on Vrogas, I can still feeling the vermin on me sometimes." Han said with an uneasy tone.

Hera sighed and said," Fine, but make sure to check in and when you find him, come back immediately."

"Well will. And if we don't, we'll see you all in hell!" Han said.

All three of them road off outside into the cold night. Jyn didn't like the cold but her friend was missing, and she be dammed if she loses another one.

Especially if that person was Luke.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luke, he started wake up slowly after being unconscious. He heard the faint sound of something and he felt the blood rushing to his head. He blinked a couple of times and his vision clear enough to take in his surroundings. He could tell he was hanging upside down, he felt like he was suspended in the air. The sound he was hearing earlier was nearby and looked around to see the Wampa that had knocked him out and was now eating the remains of his Tauntaun.

That gave him the energy to lifted himself up and tried to get himself up but he was stuck and let himself hang in frustration. He also noticed that his Lightsaber wasn't secured to his belt. He mentally berated himself for it, especially how Obi-Wan reminded him about it all the time. He looked at the Wampa again as it was eating and knew he had to get out of there soon.

He saw his lightsaber nearby in snow and tried to reach for it but he was too far. He sighed and closed his eyes and held his hand out, in attempt to lift and place it in his hand with the Force.

He calmed his mind and focused on the weapon. But the strangest thing happened when a picture of Jyn's face appeared in his mind, and it was the last time he had saw her.

She was smiling after he told her he hated the cold due to him growing up in a much warmer climate. And her cheeks were a little rosy due to the hatch being open before they went out on patrol.

She looked pretty cute.

He would've had time to think about but he didn't, due to his predicament. The Lightsaber jumped into his hand, he ignited and swung it at the snow. He drops to the floor and then got up as fast as he could and swung the blade at the creature. He took off its arm and howled in pain. For a second, it reminded him of when Obi-Wan had done it to that one drunk guy back on Tatooine but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

He ran out as fast as he could but he felt exhausted and staggered out of the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others they had stopped because Sabine had stopped her mount and looked at the transmitter.

"C'mon kid, either you got something or don't. We'll freeze quicker." Han said.

"If it won't be the cold, then it would be Leia or Hera. But I'm trying my best, and the signal is spotty right now. We should've brought Ben but at his age, it wouldn't be good." She said.

"I think I will be the one who will kill Luke for this. He better be dead." Jyn grumbled.

Sabine realized something and said, "You know, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"The sensors picked up some cave systems nearby and caught some heat signatures. Wampa's are native to the planet, and we had to deal with a couple of them already. What if Luke was attacked by one and taken by one of them?"

"I think you may be on to something. The cave system isn't too far from here." Han said.

The three them then took off towards the cave system. Hoping to find Luke intact.

Luke wasn't having any luck after he got out of the cave and had trudged through the snow before he collapsed. He was starting to think about going back into the cave so he can try to stay warm. He knew he could take the creature inside with his Lightsaber but he didn't know if there were more in there so that option was out. But he soon felt a presence near him that made him feel at peace for some reason. He wasn't planning on dying anytime soon but he could make out a figure close by.

He was glowing for some reason and he wore robes. He had long hair, a beard and a Lightsaber by his side.

 _"Hello, young Skywalker._ " He greeted.

"W-who are you?" Luke weakly said.

 _"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I'm am Obi-Wan's former Master. I have something important to tell you. You must go to the Dagobah System."_

"Dagobah System?"

 _"Yes, there you will learn from Yoda. Just like my old apprentice, he will help you as well. Stay strong young Skywalker, and May the Force be with you."_ He said with a small smile and faded away.

Luke barely heard the last part before he fell unconscious but he could've sworn he saw 3 figures coming towards him.

"Luke! There he is!" Jyn yelled.

The three of them got of their mounts and ran towards him with Jyn being the first. She checked his pulse and sighed in relief to find a pulse.

"He's alive! We need to get him back to base!"

"Let's go! We don't have all day." Han said.

Jyn and Han picked up Luke and placed him on Han's saddle. While Sabine tried calling the base.

"Echo Base, this is Spectre 5. I repeat, Echo Base, do you copy?" She said and tapped on her helmet.

"What's the matter?" Han asked.

"The storm is messing with the signal. I'm starting to think we can't make it back to base." She said.

Han and Jyn gave her an incredulous look with Han saying," Is the cold getting to you kid? Cause there's no way in the 9 Corellian Hells I'm staying out here."

"Han's right, and even if we have to, where can we stay?"

"The caves I have them on my scanner, and we take turns keeping watch once we get there."

"Well, Erso, you're in charge. What do you think?"

Jyn thought about it for a second and considered the options. If they were lucky, they could get Luke back to base and he could get better soon. But, there was the side note they may be too far from it. The caves would be cold, but not that cold than outside right now. The only downside was that they didn't know how many Wampa's there were inside.

They would have to figure that out once they crossed that bridge.

"We'll go to the caves. I can assume you brought your weapons?"

Han nodded, while Sabine said," Wouldn't be a Mandalorian if I didn't bring them."

"Good, let's go. Sabine, you lead the way."

Sabine nodded and the three of them took off to the caves.

* * *

Back at Echo Base, Leia was waiting anxiously for the others to return. Obi-Wan, Zeb, Chewie and Hera stood farther in the cave. Rex walked up over and stood next to them and crossed his arms.

"Any word?" He asked.

"No, the last patrol came back 10 minutes ago and their not answering their comms. All we get is interference on the other end. I'm worried about them." Hera said.

"From my understanding from the four of them, they've been in worse situations and adapted through them. Mainly with young Wren and the rest of you from Lothal." Obi-Wan said, with a hint of a grin.

Hera smirked a little and said," That we have, and I still wonder how we managed to pull off some of our ways of surviving. But I trust them, Solo, sorta dodgy, but still."

Rex sighed and said," I know you all want to wait for them, but we have to close the base down, and wait until morning. It's not up to me, I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan's answer was to walk to the entrance where Leia was talking 3PO and a Lieutenant. He placed a hand on Leia's shoulder and she looked at him.

"He's right, young one. We have to close up for the night. They'll be fine, I promise." He said, even though she was worried as well.

"Close it." Leia reluctantly said.

The Lieutenant and he nodded. He ordered someone to close the doors and the doors started to close.

Leia heard Chewie let out a suffering howl and felt sorry for the Wookie. Rex patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. Leia walked a minute after that while 3PO and R2 followed her. She prayed everyone was ok and be back soon.

* * *

Back with the others, they made it to the caves and walked inside with Han having Luke over his shoulders. Sabine and Jyn held their Blaster at the ready, respectively, with Sabine holding the transmitter in one hand. They walked into a bigger area and found the body of the Wampa Luke had injured.

It was dead with blood around it. It had bled out from the wound it had suffered.

"Well, we have one less to worry about." Sabine said.

Jyn tried not to gag, both at what she was seeing and the smell. She didn't know what smelled worse, a dead Wampa or the Tauntaun's.

"Does the sensor have anymore nearby?"

"No, looks like that was the only one. Let's set up camp, I'll take the first watch. Let's hope that the storm will let up soon and we can head back to base soon." Sabine said.

It took them a couple of minutes to get situated with them checking Luke and adding an extra blanket to keep him warm. Another plus was that Han and Sabine had moved the Wampa outside, so they wouldn't have to smell that thing anymore. Han had already dozed off and Jyn looked at Sabine, who was walking around. She stopped for a second and looked at her.

She offered her a smile and said," Get some rest, we'll be alright. Besides a woman of your age needs to rest."

Jyn glared at her and mumbled," Shut-up, kid."

Sabine snorted in amusement, turned around and continued looking around.

Jyn sighed and look at Luke. He looked peaceful and he started to regain some of his color. But she knew he would need more help back at base. She held her crystal and played with it, she would do that when she was stressed or worried. And she was both right now.

She scooted closer to him and fixed his blanket. She brought up her's to her shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder. As a final measure, she looked at his face and kissed his cheek. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

What she didn't notice was the small grin that formed on Luke's face after she had kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know the day after May 4th but I was busy with school stuff but it is 'Revenge of the 5th' today so I'm not that late. But thanks for all the support for this story and it's one of my most popular ones as well!**

 **Also, I don't know why, I'm not getting notifications for story or reader alerts. Are any of you having trouble with that as well?**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

A couple of Snow Speeder's zoomed across the Hoth landscape. Pilot Zev Senesca, who was leading the group and also part of Jyn's Rogue Squadron, concentrated on the scopes and sensors, hoping to find the group that went to look for Luke. He knew that they were alive, especially Jyn, she was his commanding officer, kind, was a role model and was stubborn. So it would probably take a lot for something to kill her.

The next day when the storm cleared, Echo Base called everyone who was available to find the missing group, so far, they hadn't gotten anything.

Zev checked one of his monitors when he heard a low beep from one of his monitors.

"Echo Base… I've got something! Not much, but it could be a life form." Zev hopefully said.

His craft banked and made a slow arc, and went off in another direction. He then switched over to a new transmitter and hoped for the best.

"This is Rogue Three. This is Rogue Three. Commander Erso, Captain Solo, Commander Wren, do any of you copy? Commander Skywalker, do you copy?"

For a moment nothing happened. But some static started resonate and then a voice.

 _"For the love of Force, Zev, you took your damn time! We were freezing our asses off!"_ Jyn's annoyed voice said.

Zev chuckled in relief and said," Glad to see your alive Rogue One, and your personality as well."

 _"Funny, you got our coordinates, get someone to head to our location. Also get medical prepped."_

"Copy Rogue One. Echo Base, this is Rogue Three. I found them, I repeat, I found them. Someone send transport for them immediately and get the Infirmary set up."

 _"Copy Rogue Three, this is General Syndulla. The Ghost is in the area and we'll get them. Head back to base."_ Hera's voice said.

Jyn, who was outside the cave with Sabine, sighed in relief. Throughout the night one of them took watch for a couple of hours and switched, none of the creatures came near, which was good. Luke had also drifted into consciousness a couple of times but only for a moment, he would mutter something about Yoda, Qui-Gon and the Dagobah System. Neither Jyn nor Han knew who they were but Sabine did. She had been with or near Jedi enough to know that Luke must have had a vision of sorts and he need to talk to Obi-Wan when they got back.

Sabine sighed and said," Told ya we make it."

Jyn nodded and said," Yeah, with our track record, why break it now."

Sabine chuckled and said," Yeah, I hear ya."

They got Luke out and covered while they saw the Ghost approaching from a distance. They all wave until the Ghost lands. The ramp opened with Zeb, Rex and a couple of others ran out and got Luke from them and put him on a stretcher.

"We managed to keep him as warm as we can, but don't know the extent of the injuries he might have." Jyn said.

"Don't worry Commander; we'll take care of him." A medic said.

* * *

Later, they got Luke back to the base and they immediately got him to the Medical Center and into a Bacta Tank to heal his wounds. Jyn stayed by his side until the medical personal had told her leave so they can do their job. It was a couple of hours later until Luke was released and sent into a recovery room. He had a couple of scratches from the Wampa attack but overall he was feeling ok. He had just talked to Ben about his vision and what was said. Obi-Wan was surprised that his old Master came to him and told him to seek out Yoda. Obi-Wan then decided that when Luke was better that they would borrow the Phantom from Hera to head to Dagobah.

After that he left to tell everyone else to come and see Luke.

When Luke was alone for a moment, a thought crossed his mind that he slightly remembered from the caves.

He remembered he had regained consciousness for a split second but not enough to open his eyes. But he could remember someone's soft lips had kissed his cheek and he knew it was Jyn through her Force Signature. He even felt her presence next to him and her head on his shoulder as she fell asleep.

He felt his heart soar at remembering that, and made him like her even more. He did have a crush on her and admired her. She was a strong person and knew how to handle herself. Sure she kept to herself sometimes but he was the first person she would talk to if something bothered her. From what he heard about Jyn when she was first brought to the Rebellion, she wanted nothing to do with it but the late Captain Cassian Andor, who was part of Jyn's original team, had helped her see what the Rebellion did and how was bringing hope to the Galaxy.

Jyn had spoken a couple of times about him and the rest of her original team, but hurt her to talk about them. He and the others knew she still felt a little guilty about being the only survivor of the ground team. But the day after the battle and when they were busy evacuating, she seemed at peace about it but still missed her friends. She didn't say what caused it but he didn't want to pry into anything personal unless she was ok with it.

He got out of his thoughts when the door opened and a familiar pair of droids came in, along with some people.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again!" 3PO happily said.

R2 beeped his good wishes as well.

"How are you feeling kid? You don't look so bad to me. in fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark." Han joked.

"Thanks to you, Jyn and Sabine." Luke said with a smile.

"Yeah don't mention it. Erso here didn't leave your side until the medical team told her to leave." Han said and looked at Jyn with a slight smile, who was leaning against a wall.

Jyn tried not to blush, shrugged and said," I was worried, it wasn't the first time you worried me or anyone else."

Luke rolled his eyes in good humor and said," Just like Ben always says 'Crazy Skywalkers'."

Jyn nodded and the door opened again and Leia came in. Han saw her and gave her wolfish smile.

"Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little longer."

Leia wasn't amused and said," I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ship to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield. So I'm sorry to say that you and the others will have to wait on the trip."

Before Luke could respond Han beat him to it and said, "That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Jyn and Luke rolled their at the statement while Leia glared at him.

"Yes, because every female on base is just trying to knock down your door to see you." Jyn sarcastically said and Luke chuckled.

"She's right, I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." Leia shot back.

Chewie barked a laugh and Han half-heartedly glared at him and then at the females in the room, mainly at Leia.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us along in the South passage."

Luke's interest was peeked a little and looked Leia and then at Jyn. Jyn mouthed 'don't ask' and Luke nodded a little.

"She expressed her true feelings for me." Han smugly said.

Leia flushed and looked annoyed and said," My...! Why, you stuck up... half-witted... scruffy-looking... nerf-herder!"

Han looked offended and said," Who's scruffy-looking?!" Looks at Luke. "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?"

Jyn shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She would've thought with all the arguments those two had together, Han would've figured out that provoking Leia was a bad thing. But like Leia had told her once, he had a thick head.

Leia gave Han a look and said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet."

Jyn eyes widened and felt a little jealous when Leia leaned over to Luke, using her hands to hold his head and kissed him on the lips. Jyn wasn't the jealous type but somehow she felt jealous. She knew Leia was only doing it to get under Han's skin but couldn't help but glare a little at the Princess. Leia finished, turned her heel and walked out while leaving everyone else in the room slightly dumbstruck.

Jyn grinned a little and walked over to Luke and said," First kiss with a Princess, Skyboy? Your one lucky guy."

She then did something to get Han more annoyed and kissed Luke on the cheek and walk out. If she would've turned around, she would've saw Luke put his hands behind his head with a smug look and Han's unhappy expression.

She wasn't out of the medical wing the loud speaker came to life.

 _"Headquarters personnel, report to Command Center."_ The announcer said.

It went off a couple of more times as Jyn headed over to it with Han and Chewie following her.

"Don't say anything." Han said.

Jyn glanced at Han and said," Wasn't planning on to. But you should apologize to Leia."

"It's none of your business." Han said.

"I'm just saying, I know you both aren't fans of each other but just apologize, ok?"

Han grumbled a response and Jyn took that as a yes.

They got into the control room and found Leia and General Rieekan, who was looking grimly at a console screen.

"What's going on?" Jyn asked.

"We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve, moving east."

"It's metal." A controller said.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures that attacked Luke." Leia said.

"Maybe it's a speeder." Jyn suggested.

"No. Wait... there's something very weak coming through." The controller said.

The controller pressed a button and a strange signal came through."

"Sir, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code." 3PO said.

"It isn't friendly, c'mon Chewie, let go take a look. You coming Jyn?" Han said.

"I'll be right there." _Jyn said. "Cold, why didn't we pick a place with water and sun. Something tropical"_ Jyn thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait but it's Summer Break and I have time! Here's is the new chapter and sorry if it's short, just wanted to focus on when the Empire found the Base before the Battle of Hoth commences.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Jyn didn't know why she didn't decline from going with Han and Chewie, considering she had to spend a whole night in a cave in sub-zero temperatures. But she now found herself outside with the both of them as they got the last coordinates from. The nearest station was three-eight and they had lost contact. The three of them had spotted something and Jyn went to cover Han and Chewie on a nearby hill. She was lucky she had the other configuration parts for her blaster, she didn't know it had two other functions to it until Han told her.

It was pretty sought after Blaster, considering besides it's primary function, it had two other: Sniper Rifle and Ion Launcher.

It was mainly used by Bounty Hunters and some in the Rebellion and she had found the parts during the evacuation of Yavin in Cassian's room. She rarely used the other functions and mainly used the Blaster function. But she was a good sharpshooter, thanks to her training with Saw.

So there she was, lying on her stomach, eyes looking through the crosshairs, in the snow, and watching the landscape for the droid. She had Han and Chewie in her sights and she could see something that was thirty feet way from Chewie.

"Chewie, there's something thirty feet from you. Above the snow bank, watch out."

Chewie let out a growl that sounded like a confirmation. She could see the droid more clearly and it looked like an Imperial Probe Droid. A cold feeling went to the pit of her stomach. She cursed to herself, knowing that the Empire now knew where they were and now had to defend themselves while evacuating. Before she could say anything she saw the Probe Droid turn around as soon as Chewie popped his head over the snow bank.

She had it in her sights and before she could fire, she saw a Blaster shot hit it and it exploded into a million pieces.

 _"Jyn cover me. I'm going to check it out."_ Han said.

 _"What happened over there?"_ Leia asked over the comlink.

"Han shot the Probe Droid and it exploded. I think it self-destructed and I have a sinking feeling the Empire now knows we're here." Jyn grimly said.

 _"Great, just what need."_ Han sarcastically said.

 _"We'd better start evacuations."_ General Rieekan grimly said.

* * *

Somewhere in Empire controlled space, a fleet of Imperial Ships and fighters were going through space with Darth Vader's Flagship, The Executor looming over them. Darth Vader himself surveyed the ships flying about. His thoughts were of the thorn of the Empire, which was the Rebellion.

It had been three years since the destruction of the Death Star and even though the Empire was still powerful, the Rebellion was growing everyday and more sympathizers were flocking to it. The Emperor was getting more and more aggravated by the day and he had trusted him in finding sympathizers and main Rebellion outposts, along with the main base.

He remembered how Grand Admiral Thrawn had successfully attacked and did a major blow to the Lothal Branch on Atollon. He was the few he respected and had dealt with many Rebels efficiently. But now, he was presumed missing after the Rebel takeover of Lothal. He found it hard to believe Purrgil were the ones to destroy the blockade and take Thrawn's ships to who know's where. He wouldn't had believed it, if it wasn't for Imperial accounts who had survived the mess.

One thing that irked him was that Kenobi was a part of the Rebellion. Obi-Wan Kenobi would meet his end soon and he would have his revenge for maiming him on Mustufar, leaving him for dead and turning Padme against him.

It made his blood boil.

There was a thought on Ahsoka, Skywalkers former apprentice. He last saw her on the Sith Temple on Malachor, he had hoped to turn her to the Dark Side and they could take the throne from the Emperor. She had foolishly declined his offer and they had fought. Before the temple collapsed, as he was about to deliver the final blow, she had somehow disappeared before his eyes. He didn't know had happened, but assumed it was the Temple's doing, or he had already struck her, and she was One with the Force. He had seen it before, so he didn't put much though into it.

He banished the thoughts of her. She chose her own path and she had paid for choosing the wrong one.

The other Jedi was the man or boy who had destroyed the Death Star itself.

Luke Skywalker.

He had been lost in thought in that name numerous times. There was a small sliver of hope that the boy was his son. But, Padme and his child had died by his hand, and he regretted it ever since. His Master had told him that and I was one of the worst moments of his life.

He would find him, and if Luke Skywalker was his son, then he would turn him to the Dark Side and rule the galaxy together as father and son, after they kill the Emperor.

Another name was that of Jyn Erso, the one who stole the plans in the first place and had miraculously survived Scarif somehow. And was the daughter of Galen Erso, who had helped design and build the Darth Star. Who was also the one who designed the flaw and leaked the plans. He was lucky he had died on Eadu, for he would've died horribly and most painfully by his hand, or it would've been most unfortunate if he died by the Emperor himself.

Erso herself like the Jedi, was like a beacon of hope for everyone who wished to dare rebel against the Empire, which made him sick. She was like the poster child for the Rebellion and made people have confidence in the Rebellion and not in the Empire. From what his spies told him. She had been part of Saw Gerrera group for a time and went off on her own. She was last in Imperial custody on Wobani before she was liberated by the Rebels.

Her death would be soon enough.

He got out of his musings when he heard talking from the Officers, who seemed to be talking about the Hoth System. He turned around and started walking over to them when he heard disagreement and soon made his presence known.

"You found something?" He asked.

Captain Piett, who was one of the few competent officers on board nodded and said.

"Yes my lord."

Vader leaned closer to the screen as the Captain brought up the image. It showed mostly snowy tundra with several buildings with the Probe Droid transmitting Imperial Codes. He knew that the Hoth System was the system that had the Rebels.

"That's it. The Rebel's are there." He said.

Admiral Ozzel, who Vader found incompetent and who was close to being Force Choked to death disagreed, who was smart enough to do it carefully.

"My Lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be-"

"That is the system and I'm sure Skywalker and Kenobi are with them. Set your course for the Hoth System. General Veers, prepare your men." Vader said, leaving no room for questions or arguments and he went back to the deck.

He knew he would see his old master soon and the boy who could possibly be his son.

For all he knew, Kenobi would've trained Luke back at the Jedi Temple or Ahsoka would've, if she was still alive. A life in which he didn't join the Dark Side and stayed in the Light as Anakin Skywalker.

He quickly squashed those thoughts from his mind. He was not Anakin Skywalker anymore. And what he had done all this time, couldn't be changed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Super sorry for the long wait, but here is the chapter you've been waiting for. I'm introducing some of Jyn's pilots from Rogue Squadron in this.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Echo Base was in full evacuation mode, for the ones who weren't evacuating, they were setting up or powering up defenses with troops getting ready in the trenches. Everyone on the base had done mock evacuations before, and had also moved around a lot to keep the Empire from finding them out.

Every time they had moved was due to a big operation or raid, with them only staying for a couple of months. After that cells would move to planets that were friendly to the Alliance or head to a planet that was Empire controlled and help out Rebel cells who were trying to disrupt the Empire's hold on said planet.

But this time they had no warning, besides the Probe Droid itself, so they were working around the clock to get everything boarded on transports, so they can get away before the Empire attacks.

Unfortunately, they knew the Empire would come before they would get everything loaded up, so defending the base to by some time, while the evacuation happened was the next best thing.

Luke was busy getting into pilot uniform, he felt nervous but stayed calm, it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before since being in the Alliance. He was glad he was cleared for flight duty because his group would be in-charge of helping repelling Imperial Ground Troops once they landed on the surface. After that, him and Ben would head to Dagobah and find Master Yoda.

While Rogue Squadron would be in-charge of escorting the transports, he wasn't sure if Jyn would be up there as well, but she was known to be where the action was. It was one of things he liked about her; she was fearless, had a good moral compass and cared for others.

The thought of her back when he was suspended in the ice also came to mind. He started to have different feelings for Jyn a while ago but thought nothing of it, but now he started to notice it. Especially how she had kissed his cheek after they had found him, and had to seek shelter in the caves. He was lucid for brief moment during that time and then fell back to unconsciousness.

The small peck was nice, her lips were slightly warm and a welcome after nearly freezing.

He sorta jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Sir, your heart-rate increased for a moment, are you alright?" Luke's Medical Droid asked.

"I'm fine nothing to worry about. Who is it?" Luke called.

"It's Jyn, the pilots are being called. We gotta get a move on." Jyn said.

"K, I'll be there in a second." Luke responded.

He finished zipping up his suit and walked to the door. Jyn was on the other side and she wasn't in her pilots uniform.

"You're not leading the transports?" Luke asked.

"Afraid not, Leia wants me with her. Also, Zaheer can handle being in charge, he is my Second in Command."

"Yeah, he is good. I guess Rogue gets all the hard jobs, huh?" Luke said with a grin.

Jyn smirked and said," We are the best, Red Squadron are losers."

Luke had fake hurt look and said," Man, you hurt my pride, Erso. You a mean person."

The both of them laughed, which sorta eased the tension of the Empire's looming shadow coming.

When they got to the hanger, they saw pilots, troops and droids running around, getting ready. Luke put on his heavy-weather jacket, and headed toward a row of Speeders. Both him and Jyn stopped at the Millennium Falcon, where Han and Chewie were making some more repairs, but a little quicker.

"You both take care of yourselves." Jyn said.

Chewie roared and then went to hug Jyn, and she hugged him back. He did the same to Luke and then went back to repairing. Han looked up from what he was doing and said.

"You both be careful. We'll see you later." Han said.

The both of them nodded. Luke went to his speeder, while Jyn went to the Command Center, but first she went to see how everyone in Rogue was doing. She found them near their Fighters, making some last minute adjustments. Pilot Zaheer Rhar looked up, grinned and said.

"Look alive! Commander Erso is here!"

Everyone got up and stood at attention and saluted her. Jyn saluted them back, even though she said they didn't have to be too formal with her, they still were. She had the feeling that Zaheer told them to do it to annoy her.

Zaheer had been her Wing-man and SIC sometime after getting the leadership role of the new Rogue Squadron. He was a former Imperial Pilot from Onderon and had defected after being forced to fight against rebels on his home world. He was a laidback person but knew when to get serious.

"Just wanted to check on you all. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine Commander, we're ready to kick the Empire's butt." Zev said with a confident look.

Jyn nodded and said," Remember to stay close to your transports, just let the cannon do the work and don't engage."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to what they were doing. Jyn was about to head to the Command Center when she noticed someone looking down. It was a new pilot in Rogue, a Pantoran named, Riya Poltaut. She had only been with them for a couple of weeks.

Jyn walked over to her and sat across from her. Riya looked up and gave her a small grin.

"Hi, Commander Erso."

"Hey yourself, something on your mind?"

Riya sighed and said," This will be my first combat mission, I've been on flight Training and reconnaissance. What if I can't protect my transport and what if I get blasted into space dust?"

Jyn nodded and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said.

"Hey, I know what it's like to have thoughts like those, I'm not going to ramble on about my time on Scarif. But during it, I was scared like you, but I pulled through and throughout the years since then, I always have second thoughts or was scared. And in all of this, being scared is part of the job, but having confidence focusing at the task at hand. Besides, everyone in Rogue Squadron has each other's backs. Who's flying with you?"

"Harbac, ma'am."

Jyn smirked and said," Don't trust him, he flies terrible."

Riya giggled a little, while the Rodian in question, who was checking over his R2 unit, gave them an unamused look.

"I failed the simulator once, due to miscalculating a run. Why does everyone keep bringing it up?"

"Ono, you failed it on the first test, and you hit an asteroid before you fired your first shot. We were hoping the Empire would've found you first so you can fail as their pilot." Zaheer said with a chuckle.

"Permission to speak freely, Commander?" Ono asked.

"Later, you all have jobs to do. Remember what I said." Jyn said the last part of Riya.

Everyone nodded and Jyn walked to the Command Center when alarms started blare. She cursed and ran to the control room, and found Leia with General Rieekan and a couple of control technicians.

"What's going on?" Jyn asked.

Leia had a grim look and said," The Empire has arrived."

* * *

Darth Vader sat in his Hyperbaric Chamber, mediating, he had felt the ship stop, which meant they were out of Hyperspace, he then felt the presence of General Veers outside his room. He had a feeling and knew he wouldn't like it.

"Enter." Vader said.

Vader's seat moves around to face Veers, and he stands at attention.

"What is it, General?"

"My lord, the fleet has moved out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the sixth planet of the Hoth System. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

Vader started to seethe with rage, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence. He had wanted the element of surprise, so they can swiftly take out the Rebel base and kill Kenobi, and get to his possible son. He knew the person responsible and knew his life was short.

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of Light-Speed too close to the System." Vader angrily said.

"He felt surprise was wiser…"

Vader had no time in hearing the soon to be dead Admiral's reasoning and said," He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack."

Veers nodded and said," Yes, my lord.

Veers left and Vader was left to activate the view screen showing the bridge. Admiral Ozzel appeared on the screen as well, along with Captain Piett beside him.

"Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of Light-Speed, and we're preparing to… Aagh!"

Vader held his hand in a choking manner, while the Ozzel choked to death.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett."

Piett stepped forward, while the Admiral moved away.

"Yes, my lord."

"Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that System. You are in command now, Admrial Piett."

Piett had a surprised expression but controlled his emotions and said," Thank you, Lord Vader."

Piett glanced warily at Ozzel as he fell to the ground dead. Vader ended the communication, got up and walked out the room.

He needed to prepare for this fight with Obi-Wan and anyone foolish enough to get in his way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, you all probably hate me. Really sorry. But on the bright side, I saw The Last Jedi and it was great. I also got Battlefront 2 and it's pretty good so far. I'm thinking of when I finish Return of the Jedi I'll do some chapter set during the Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront 2, what do you guys think? Also, here are some responses to your reviews.**

 **John Chubb: Glad you like it. I hope to update more often next year.**

 **JimmyHall24: Well ok then, I wasn't much into the ship in the first place. I think it had to do with the possibility of them being related, but I guess they aren't after I watched the Last Jedi.**

 **Pink ranger 13: Thanks!**

 **And this also might be my last update for 2017. So I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **I own none of the content.**

 **8/1/18: Finally done with all the rewrites of the chapters! Hope to have a new one out soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

On the surface, Rebels troops were preparing defenses along the trenches. Officer's yelled orders, while troops followed their orders. Normally they would complain about the weather and cold, but today, they were preparing for the Empire's attack.

Jyn was standing next to Leia and General Rieekan in the Command Center. All three of them were trying not to show their nervousness of the situation. Jyn herself was nervous with Rogue Squadron flying the transports. She had complete faith in her pilots, ones she called friends and family. But she always got restless and nervous when she wasn't in the air or space with them, piloting and fighting alongside them. She had to guess she was afraid of losing all of them and her being the only survivor. She had told Leia that, which was due them becoming close since the destruction of the Death Star, and Jyn could say she was like a sister to her, which she knew Leia agreed as well. Leia had explained it was Survivor's Guilt, which was unfortunately normal, and said she felt the same way when she witnessed Alderaan being destroyed.

"Their primary target will be the power generators. Prepare to open the shields." Rieekan said.

 _"_ _Good luck out there Rogue Squadron."_ Jyn thought.

Riya did some last checks in her X-Wing. Harbac and her were the first of the escorts to go. She was nervous but kept her cool.

"R3, everything ok?" She said to her droid.

Her droid, R3-D4 beeped to confirm all of the ships systems were operating fine.

 _"_ _Rogue 4, we got the green light. Let's go."_ Harbac said.

"Copy Rogue 3, I'm with you." She said.

Both X-Wings and the transport took off and left the hanger bay. The X-Wings S-Foils were on standby and would be changed to attack position in a moment's notice. As they broke the plant's atmosphere, she could already see the small fleet of Star Destroyers orbiting the planet. And it didn't help that Darth Vader's personal Star Destroyer, the _Executor_ was in orbit with the other Star Destroyers as well. It made her go white for a moment but she got her focus back. One Destroyer was closets to them and it would've gotten them with their tractor beam if the bases Ion Cannon hadn't fired.

The shots flew pasts them and made contact with the Destroyer, and it was forced to move out of the way. Harbac, Riya and the transport flew past it, and Riya breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"_ _Base, this is Rogue 3, we are about to enter Hyperspace, see you at the Rendezvous point. Also Commander Erso, see you soon. Out. Alright Rouge 4 let's go."_ Harbac said.

All three ships took off into Hyperspace. In the Commander Center everyone cheered while Jyn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job, Riya." She muttered with grin.

* * *

In the hanger, pilots, gunners and troopers were running around and getting to their stations. The speaker crackled to life and they all started to cheer when they got the news that the first transport made it through.

Luke heard that as he jogged to his Snowspeeder. He got into it along with his gunner, Dak, who was one of the few pilots in Rogue Squadron not to get escort duty, got into their Speeder. Dak was one of Jyn's new pilots, and was eager to fight for Alliance.

"Feeling all right, sir?" Dak asked.

Luke grinned and said, "Just like new, Dak. How about you?"

"Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself." He said enthusiastically, while strapping himself in.

"I know what you mean." Luke said while he strapped himself in.

* * *

Zeb walked out of the entrance of the base and stood alongside Rex. He was also dressed for winter weather, he looked older had a goatee, and had duel holsters for his blasters.

"Hope your defenses and strategy will give us some time, Rex." Zeb said.

"Believe me, we'll have time. You'll be able to get off this rock soon." Rex said.

Zeb raised a brow and said," Have I've been complaining that much?"

Rex gave him a deadpanned look and said," Yes, you have."

"Sir!" Activity in sector 12! Walkers and Troopers are coming this way!" A soldier said.

Rex brought out his Electrobinoculars and looked through them. He sees a couple of AT-AT Walkers with a couple of AT-ST's and ground troops approaching.

Rex sighed and said," Great timing as usual." He then brought out his communicator and said," All sectors prepare for attack! Let's give everyone time to escape!"

Zeb got his Bo-Rifle out, grinned, and said," Well, time to give the Bucketheads a proper welcome."

Everyone knew on both sides, what was going to happen.

The Battle of Hoth had begun.


	15. Author's Note (I'm sorry!)

**I know, but this is the last author's note for a while for this story, I promise! Now I finally got around to fixing the chapters for this story. And now I can get started on making new chapters. Thank you all for understanding.**

 **Also I also hope you check out my new Star Wars the Clone Wars story 'The Huntress Chronicles'. And I couldn't have started it at a better time, due to the Clone Wars is coming back. YES!**

 **That is all.**


End file.
